Taking Over Me
by Moonlight31
Summary: Entre el amor y la obsesion hay una fina linea de diferencia, alguien que te puede confirmar eso es nuestra chica rosa: Mimi. Songfict  escrito en español  MIMATO.


Bueno, este es mi primer songfic, está basado en la canción **Taking Over Me - Evanescence** y cuenta sobre el desorden emocional que sufre Mimi después de su rompimiento con Matt

Para aclarar **Digimon NO me pertenece**

Espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews (:

_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
__And dream I do..._

Ahí estaba Mimi Tachikawa, recostada en su cama, internada en la más profunda y tenebrosa oscuridad…tratando de liberarse de la imagen de Matt Ishida. La castaña cerró los ojos y frunció un poco el ceño, el recuerdo de Matt se había centrado en el fondo de su mente, había acaparado todos sus recuerdos.

La imagen de su rostro la torturaba, como si ella estuviera atada a ese recuerdo: Podía ver sus ojos zafiros, fríos y calculadores, como si ocultaran algo…ocultaban su alma; podía ver sus labios perfectos curvados en una tímida sonrisa; veía su cabello rubio, cayendo graciosamente sobre su rostro.

Mimi apretó los labios como si aquel recuerdo le causara dolor, entonces recordó su voz, aquella sinfonía perfecta para sus oídos; cerro los ojos con más fuerza y el recuerdo de su olor la golpeo, aquel aroma único de él, que viaja por sus fosas nasales y alborotaba sus sentidos.

Una lagrima se escapo de la prisión castaña, que son sus ojos y rodo por su sonrosada mejilla, en ese instante, la realidad la abrumo, se despertó hecha un mar de lagrimas de aquel juego masoquista guiado por sus mas ocultos sentimiento que buscaban emerger, aquel juego en el cual solo ella perdía.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

Elevo con cierta pesadez su frágil y vacio cuerpo, y lo obligo a dar algunos pasos hasta llegar a su escritorio, donde reposaba su laptop. Ato su ondulado y castaño cabello en una simple coleta y entro al _Messenger_, sus castañas pupilas vagaron buscando el nombre "Matt" en la lista de conectados, soltó un suspiro de frustración al no encontrarlo. Luego abrió la página de _Facebook_, no se preocupo de chequear su muro y fue directo al perfil del rubio, la frustración no tardo en aparecer cuando vio no había ninguna actualización, su muro era como él: inexpresivo.

¿Que acaso se lo llevaron los extraterrestres? ¿Por qué no da señal de vida?- pregunto una exasperada castaña

Mimi hacia eso cada día: buscaba la forma de encontrar a aquel rubio que había robado su cordura, quizás aquello se podía catalogar como _obsesión, _pero **entre el amor y****la obsesión hay una fina línea de diferencia.**

_Have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

Camino con dirección a su armario, con una lima de uñas levanto una tabla del suelo y saco un sobre manila. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y vacio el sobre, del cual cayeron fotos y cartas, caían como lluvia…una lluvia de recuerdos. Una de las blancas manos de Mimi cogió una foto que cayó en su regazo, en la foto estaba ella, con un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, su cabello castaño arreglado con elaborados caireles, vio sus ojos que brillaban con un brillo frenético… el típico brillo de la felicidad

La última vez que mis ojos brillaron- se lamento en voz alta.

Fijo la vista en la figura a su lado, y en su rostro apareció una pequeña pero amarga sonrisa, ahí estaba el, con un smoking negro que resaltaba sus ojos zafiros, no había una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no había ningún brillo especial en sus ojos, no había nada.

Fue la noche del baile, la noche en la cual mi cordura y mi corazón se fueron contigo Yamato – dijo ella con un matiz de nostalgia en la voz mientras acariciaba la foto, y lo recordó…

**Inicio del flash back**

-Ven Matt, vamos a bailar- exclamaba una alegre castaña mientras halaba por el brazo a un inexpresivo rubio.

-No Mimi, no quiero bailar- respondió el secamente- Tenemos que hablar- fundió su glacial mirada azul en los cándidos ojos castaños de ella

Una gota de sudor frio recorrió la frente de Mimi

_Llego el momento del fin, de todos modos no podía evitarlo por siempre- _pensó una melancólica chica.

Caminaron en un frio silencio hasta el jardín, en todo ese lapso de tiempo ella solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente y el la ignoraba, una vez en el jardín ambos adolescentes se sentaron en una banca

¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto cabizbaja

Creo que lo sabes- respondió secamente

Mimi soltó una amarga carcajada impropia de ella, la cual sorprendió a Matt, el estaba acostumbrado a su típica risa de niña pequeña.

Si, lo sé, crees que esto ya no funciona y que debemos dejarlo aquí – Matt abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella siguió- Y ahora intentaras decir algo como "no eres tú, soy yo" a la espera de que me sienta mejor, pero ambos sabemos que no lograras nada- finalizo mientras lagrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos.

Aquella imagen enterneció a Matt, pero no lo hizo retroceder en su decisión, simplemente toco su mano y busco su mirada

Mimi, eres grandiosa- ella giro los ojos y movió la cabeza en señal de negación- pero solo te veo como una amiga, yo quiero a alguien más.

Aquella confesión fue la confirmación de uno de los mayores miedos de Mimi: **no fue suficiente para el**

Matt beso la mejilla de la castaña y se fue con aquellos elegantes y fluidos movimientos propios de él, dejando a Mimi hundiéndose en sus propias lágrimas y soledad.

**Fin Del flash back**

_believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough...  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Corrió al baño cuando las lagrimas amenazaban con salir otra vez, una vez ahí cerró la puerta y se miro al espejo por un largo rato, no era narcisismo en absoluto, simplemente le gustaba verse llorar, por lo menos sentía que tenía un testigo de su tristeza, alguien que si podría entenderla: su reflejo.

Odiaba que Matt fuera el causante de todas sus lagrimas, odiaba estar solo realmente feliz cada vez que lo veía a la salida de sus ensayos, odiaba que su sonrisa dependiera de él, odiaba el hecho de que él tuviera el control de ella….pero sobre todo….se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
you're taking over me..._

Salió del baño y se sentó en su cama, volviendo a ver las fotos y las cartas que ahora solo eran imágenes vacías y palabras que carecían de significado y sentimientos.

Tú tienes el control sobre mi- confirmo Mimi mientras veía una foto en la cual estaba Matt fingiendo una sonrisa al lado de ella.


End file.
